


No Reason At All.

by The_Anonymous_Shadow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Shadow/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Shadow
Summary: Song inspired story. Song is No reason at all by Wolfies just fine.





	No Reason At All.

No reason at all.

“I can always be loved by somebody else you know!”

My heart clenched painfully when the lie flew out of my mouth and my arms broke out in chills, but what else was I supposed to say? What else could I have said when you were clearly falling out of love with me while I was falling further in love with you?

The worst lie was the last thing I told you before I left, my things packed in an old duffel bag, tears building up but I refused to let them drop in front of you when all could do is look at me with cold indifference.

“I don’t need anyone, let alone someone like you Rhett!” I turned away from you in fear the tears would spill then, “It’s not my fault if you’re confused, I was always up front with how I feel!”

So, I left you, because you said I didn’t love you. But I did and I do.

When I see you around town you look at me with pity, so I turn away. I don’t need your pity, I only need your love.

I grow lonely fast, but I don’t want to be with another. I don’t want to be with you either, you who says I don’t love you when my heart and soul are yours and yours alone.

I don’t want to be with you.

I see you everywhere I go, it’s like my heart pulls me to you of its own will.

You still look like you pity me, there’s a novel in your eyes, so many words trying to get out, but I don’t get it. I don’t want to hear it, you’ve said enough, just my name hummed off your lips is enough to rip my heart clean open again. I turn away before you say anything else and try not to hope I’ll see you again soon.

I don’t want to be with you.

The silence of my apartment, the silence in my soul and the silence in my heart finally break me and I’m desperate without you. The sweet lies I told myself no longer cover up the loneliness. I miss your presence, your smell and your thundering laugh that rattled my soul and made me feel alive.

I run through the streets, looking for you, begging my heart to take me to you.

I find you and another. I look at you through the window of the fancy place as you smile and laugh, eyes only seeing another.

I think he will break your heart like you broke mine.

My heart seizes as you turn and see me. Your face falls, no emotion shows there. Your eyes no longer hold pity or was it regret. You offer a sad small smile and now my tears fall.

I got nowhere else to be. My home is you and you are no longer open and welcoming.

My world darkens and my soul breaks.

I cover my face and fall to my knees and scream.

I loved you.

I love you.

I just wanna be with you.

End

**Author's Note:**

> *Repost*


End file.
